I need you
by Shizaya1398
Summary: after a night together Shizuo questions on whether or not to kill the informant while he sleeps soundly in his arms. What will his decision be? / Shizaya/Story better then summary/please review!/ One-shot


"_Why do I keep coming back to him….letting this happen night after night…why?"_ Shizuo thought to himself as he stroked the brunet's soft hair, the naked informant was snuggled as close as he could get to him and was sleeping deeply. After a night of Shizuo pounding mercilessly into him he deserved a good night's rest before he had to limp all day tomorrow. Shizuo had no idea why he kept coming back to the damn flea, why he kept coming back just to fuck him. It was pointless, meaningless…but there was this feeling he got just by seeing the brunet. Other then the burning hatred it was some kind of…_need_…an actual _need_ to see him every day.

But that couldn't be, they hated each other! Both of them knew it and everyone else knew it to…so why the hell did he keep coming back to him? Why dammit? Shizuo thought of the multiple things he could do to kill the informant, he was laying right there in his arms so it would take one swift movement for Shizuo to snap his spine or break his neck. A good punch in the smaller male's chest would send all of his ribs stabbing into his lungs and heart; a slow painful death would be perfect for the little bastard.

Shizuo flinched at that "_need_" feeling again, he didn't want to admit that he actually "_needed_" the flea…because he didn't! Well…without the flea his life would be pretty dull, he would get up the same way, go to the same job, go to the same apartment, eat the same dinner, and go to sleep at the same time. No, there had to be some good things if the flea died. If he did then Shizuo would be a lot calmer…maybe he would be able to get a better job than just being a debt collector's bodyguard…maybe he would be able to find a wife and start a family….and if things keep going like that he might even be able to get a better apartment to raise that wonderful family.

Looking down at the sleeping informant Shizuo continued to think of the many ways he could end his life. He had no idea how he could stand the sight of the damn parasite. He still had no idea how Izaya was able to lure him into coming to his apartment every night, but when dawn broke Izaya would just find that Shizuo had already left. It was an unspoken rule that Shizuo would be gone before Izaya woke up…it was just better that way.

Shizuo looked down at the foot of the bed to see Izaya's fur trimmed jacket, he knew somewhere in that jacket was the flea's pocket knife. A swift cut to the throat would certainly be a nice way for Izaya to die; he deserved it for all those times he cut Shizuo. The blonde looked down to see the many scars on his chest from old cuts of that same pocket knife. It's not like anyone would miss Izaya if he died, the only ones who would really notice is Namie, Mairu, and Kururi; I guess Shinra and Celty will notice as well but it's not like they would do anything about it. Shinra was actually a little afraid of the informant and Celty just wasn't very fond of him because of the snide remarks he makes about Shinra.

"_Just kill him, no one will miss him and no one will care. You can just kill him without any complications; it's a piece of cake! He's completely defenseless right now, just snap his throat already!"_ Shizuo argued with himself for a while before finally making the decision to kill the brunet. Suffocating to death is the worst possible way someone would die…Shizuo wanted him to suffer so that's how he wanted to do it.

He gently turned the brunet on his back and grabbed the pillow that his head was lying on. He slowly got on top of the sleeping body, making sure not wake the sleeping information broker. Just as he was about to shove the pillow over Izaya's face…something held him back…the look on the informants face as he slept. His chest going up and down as his lungs filled with oxygen, that innocent look on his pale face as he used his own arm as a pillow. Why couldn't Shizuo just end his life? Izaya was curse on mankind; he was basically the devil's son! How could he let him live?

"_Maybe….maybe I really do need him….but I can't let him know that…"_ Shizuo placed his pillow back down next to the smaller male's and moved off of his body. He flinched when he saw Izaya's hand start feeling around where he usually slept.

"Shizu-chan…did you leave already?" Shizuo didn't answer for a while before he finally lay back down next to Izaya and pulled him back into his arms.

"No flea, I'm still here." Shizuo felt his cheeks turn a dark shade of red as Izaya wrapped his arms around his neck and moved closer to him.

"You know Shizu-chan; you don't have to leave so early tomorrow." Izaya said as he laid his head on the blonde's chest.

"What do you mean flea?"

"I don't know…you can still be here when I wake up…I need you a little longer…" Izaya said; Shizuo could feel the smaller males breathing slow down. That was an obvious signal that he had fallen back asleep.

"_I need you? He really said that he needed me…I guess his life would be boring without me as well…"_

"Yea, I need you to flea." Shizuo mumbled just low enough as to not wake his lover; he buried his face in that soft jet black hair before drifting off into a deep sleep. Knowing he wouldn't have to go anywhere anytime soon.

_~Fin_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I hope you liked this little one shot. I know they are kind of OOC and this wasn't the best one-shot ever…but I just listened to this song and I thought of this fan fiction so I just had to write it! Thanks for reading and I really hoped you liked it! Please review and favorite! Thank you!<strong>


End file.
